Good Night, My Little Ciel
by 7h3M15und3r5700dCh17D
Summary: A fanfic that I wrote when I was bored.


_**Smash.**__ Ciel's head struck the solid concrete floor, and the impact was followed by the splatter of blood. A pained yelp escaped his lips. He hugged his knees to his chest and kept his head low, chin to chest and eyes squeezed shut. One of the two men beside him bent down and inserted one, two, and then 3 fingers into the small boy's exposed rear. Another pained yelp. _

_At the corner if his eye, Ciel could see the other man undressing himself. As he was unbuttoning his shirt, he said to the man, "You go anal, I'll go oral." Ciel knew what this meant. Fear seemed to take over all of his soul, and he sat upright, in an attempt to escape, only to receive another shove to the floor. One man forced Ciel's legs apart, holding his long, hard member in his right hand. He put himself into Ciel's entrance and began thrusting his hips, back and forth. Ciel let out a painful moan, and tried to push the man off of him, but the man pinned Ciel's arms to the floor._

_The other man kneeled down next to Ciel's head. The small boy looked up at the man with tears in his eyes and his teeth clenched._

_"Open your mouth," the man said, moving his hand up and down on his hard member and keeping his head on Ciel's sweaty forehead with his hair held back as if he had been stroking Ciel's hair and stopped halfway up the boy's head._

_Ciel shook his head and closed his lips tightly together, so his lips were barely visible. The man grabbed the small boy's ears and slammed his head down. "Open your fucking mouth, you little dipshit," he growled with his lips nipping at Ciel's ear. Ciel jerked his head away. But unfortunately, in response to his actions, he endured the insertion of the man's long member into his mouth. By then, tears were streaming down Ciel's face. _

_"Now swallow," the man ordered, rubbing the length of his finger down Ciel's left nipple._

_Ciel refused._

_The man moaned in a mix of pleasure and slight anger. "Swallow or I'll shove it down your fucking throat."_

_More refusal._

_And, as promised, the man put himself into Ciel's throat and thrust his hips. Ciel became wide-eyed as he lost his breath. His air was cut off, due to the man who had shoved himself into the small boy's throat._

_After about 5 minutes of struggling and fighting, Ciel could feel the man's release inside of him. The second man pulled himself out of Ciel's throat and groaned. "Just go get another kid, this little brat won't cooperate."_

_As soon as they let go of Ciel, he rolled onto his front, standing himself on all fours and gagging out the white substance from his mouth and gasping for breath._

All silence throughout the manor seemed to shatter as a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout its dark and empty halls. If one heard this scream, they would half-expect all glass to crack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" the young boy screamed, bolting upright and holding his head, blanket still over his slightly bent legs. "SEBASTIAN!"

The boy looked in the doorway, expecting to see his butler standing there with a lit candle. He sat upright, still looking in the doorway, waiting for his butler's arrival.

"S-s-sebastian?" he stuttered. He kicked off the blanket and tiptoed over to the door. His hand was shaking as he placed his hand on the knob and slowly turned it. He opened it only a crack and peered out into the hall. It was dark. Very dark. He could see nothing, but he proceeded to walk into the hall, arms spread out, feeling for any walls he may bump into. The further the boy ventured into the hall, the more moonlight that he could flooding through the window, lighting his path.

As he walked down the hall, the young boy looked at the doors to his left. Each door had its own plaque, saying something such as "Kitchen" , "Maids" , "Washroom" , "Ballroom", and so on.

The young boy reached a door with a plaque that began with the letter 'S'. With the tilt of his head, the boy made out the letters "S-E-B-A-S..." The boy stopped reading and turned to the door. His gaze seemed to wander up the length of the wooden door.

The boy rapped his knuckles against the surface, fist shaking as he did so. He rocked on his heels as he waited for his butler to exit the room. But the butler did not appear.

"S-S-Sebastian, I order you to come out," the boy demanded. He was holding back tears and gripping the front of his shirt. His breath was heavy and quavery. His knees were buckling, but he managed to stay on his own two feet.

When it seemed that he was waiting too long to bear, the young boy placed his hand on the door knob.

Suddenly, he felt something grab his shoulder.

"Young master!" the voice behind him snapped, turning the boy around and holding him against a wall.

The boy let out a cry. In his blind panic, he swatted his butler's hands away and slid down to wall, bringing his knees to his chest.

As the butler kneeled down to face the terrified young boy, he began in a scolding tone, "You know you are strictly forbidden from entering the-," but he stopped himself when he saw the terror-stricken look in the young master's eyes.

"Young master?" the butler said, voice deep, calm, and concerned, with a hint of slight amusement. He dipped his head down to look up at the young boy. The young boy only stared straight ahead, eyes wide and swelled with tears.

A red-haired and a blonde-haired maid scurried down the hall towards the butler and the horrified young boy. Following behind them was a taller, blonde-haired maid, who had his arms crossed and held an unconcerning look in his eyes as though he had no care in the world.

"S-S-Sebastian? Is the young master-?" the red-haired maid was cut off with the careless protest of the taller, blonde-haired maid's "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"Baldroy!" the shorter, blonde-haired maid scolded. The taller, blonde-haired maid shot him a why-should-I-be-here-at-2:34-AM-just-because-the-y oung-master-can't-suck-it-up-and-get-over-his-nigh tmares look.

Ignoring the two bickering maids behind her, the red-haired maid tip-toed towards the butler and young boy.

"Is the young master alright?" she asked softly as she fiddled with the ribbons on her nightgown.

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, Mey-rin, now you, Finnian and Baldroy go back to bed, let me take care of this."

The maids obeyed, leaving the young boy and the butler alone.

"Now, young master, you must snap out of it. Its just me, your butler, Sebastian."

The young boy lashed out at the butler without even opening his eyes. His head was turned so his left cheek was touching the door.

The butler took the young boy's wrists and held them against the door.

The young boy began to scream and squirm from his butler's grip. "Let me go! Let me go! Don't touch me, don't hurt me, Get away from me, Sebastian will kill you and tear you apart, and you'll die and go to Hell and Sebastian will hurt you more there and you'll suffer for the rest of eternity!"

The young boy began to pant heavily and when he grew too tired, he stopped struggling and began to weep and mumble, "Don't hurt me, don't hit me, don't touch me, don't undress me again."

The butler seized his master's chin and pulled his master towards him.

"Young master, your not in the cage, your safe in the manor, the people are dead and can't do anything anymore."

Tears continued to stream down the young boy's face as he looked up in horror at the butler in front of him. The frightened gaze began to leave his eyes, and he pulled away from his butler.

"Sebastian, don't grab me so hard," the boy snapped, with a slight bit of emotion in his words.

The butler smiled and nodded. "Yes my lord. Now, allow me to bring you to bed to retire you for the night," the butler insisted. He placed his forearm under the crook of the boy's knees and lifted the boy up after allowing the boy's head to rest on the crook of his bent elbow.

The young boy


End file.
